As an “electrical component socket” of this type, there has been an IC socket configured to receive an IC package being an “electrical component” detachably.
As this IC socket, there is known an IC socket including a contact module that is configured to receive an electrical component and a socket base that has a frame shape and is configured to be disposed on a circuit board with this contact module inserted into and attached thereto from below. In this contact module, a plurality of contact pins are arranged in a vertical direction that are configured for electrically connecting terminals of an IC package and pads (electrodes) of the circuit board.
As these contact pins, there is proposed contact pins in each of which a barrel as an upper-side contact portion to come into contact with a terminal of an IC package and a plunger as a lower-side contact portion to come into contact with a pad of a circuit board are coupled to each other with an urging member such as coil spring or the like interposed therebetween, to retract and project freely in the vertical direction, and these barrel and plunger are both provided to move upward and downward freely relative to a socket body (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).